


PochaPom Get Wasted!

by lucycamui



Series: PochaPom Pureness [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, M/M, drunk halfing puppies, pochayuuri and pomvik are victuuri's adorable pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui
Summary: In which a curious Pochayuuri finds some very unique treats and as a result discovers his own inner Eros. Will Pomvik get to witness the Pocha dance of a lifetime or will the two puppies wake up with the biggest hangovers imaginable?Find out in this episode of.... PochaPom!





	PochaPom Get Wasted!

**Author's Note:**

> [Art by @somethingyoirelated](https://somethingyoirelated.tumblr.com/post/174891798241/look-who-found-the-brandy-pralines-pocha-finds)

Pocha knew that he was a very special puppy. He wasn’t exactly like Makkachin and he wasn’t exactly like Yuuri, but he could understand them both even if they didn’t understand him. There were things that Makkachin could not eat, with Victor warning Pocha and Pom off from sharing with her during snack times. Pocha, however, had a fluffy tummy of steel and nothing that smelled or looked delicious could escape the curiosity of his paws. On one visit to Scary Lady Lilia’s House though, he had been told off for trying to chew on something called potpourri.

A month prior, Pocha had been puffy and pouty--because he was hungry--on a trip to the grocery store with his owners, and had managed to make a break for the aisles while Victor and Yuuri were busy being lovey-dovey over a display of bananas. They found him five minutes later, after a shopper had called store staff to report a puppy sitting in the freezer section, head stuck at the bottom of a container of chocolate ice cream.

A visit to a vet later, Victor and Yuuri had been too relieved to learn that chocolate did no harm to Pocha to give him any sort of scolding.

On this particular day, however, Victor and Yuuri were out at the ice rink, having left Pocha and Pom home with Makkachin. Makkachin had gone off to the bedroom a couple hours back to sleep on Victor’s pillows, something she would normally get in trouble for. Pocha had been dozing on the couch, his head resting on Pom’s belly, one of Pom’s hand resting on his head.

Except there was a problem. Pocha woke up with his tummy growling. He had already eaten the extra onigiri which had been left out for him and a look at the clock on the wall told him it was still a few hours till dinner. Whining, Pocha got up and slid off the couch, his ears pinned back and tail twitching.

He padded off for the kitchen, nose in the air, sniffing. The fridge hummed off to the side but Pocha had tried opening it before-- not strong enough no matter how much he heaved. The wooden cabinets loomed above him. There had to be snacks up there somewhere.

Glancing around, Pocha ran back to grab a chair from the dining table, straining and huffing to tug it into the kitchen. With each push and pull, little “po”s escaped him, filling the kitchen with his determined effort.

Pocha huffed as scaled up the chair, wiggling his way up onto the kitchen countertops. He checked all the drawers and cabinets that he could reach, finding lots of cutlery and spices and everything else disappointing until he managed to make his way to the top of the fridge.

And there it was, in gold ribboned and beautifully packaged glory, a box of treats just for him. Eyes glittering, Pocha let out the happiest little “po” as he grabbed the box, tearing off the wrapping.

* * *

Pom twitched awake, ears perking. The first thing he noticed was that music was playing, the flamenco inspired guitar and violin strings of Eros flooding the apartment. The second thing he noticed was that Pocha was missing.

Sitting up, Pom glanced over the back of the couch. The lights had been turned down low, but he could make out movements in the kitchen. “Pom?” he called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Pochaaaaa.”

Pom blinked. Because Pocha sounded… different. His normally excited po was slow and drawn out and followed by a cute puppy giggle. Pom hopped over the couch, rushing into the kitchen. The floor was covered in gold and scarlet wrappers, next to a half-finished box of candies. Pom had sniffed at them before when Yuuri and Victor brought them home, but was told that they were for adult puppies only.

Gazing up, Pom spotted Pocha and his heart beat two times as quick. Pocha had a flashlight on, directed onto his spot at the center of the kitchen counter like a spotlight. The Eros music restarted and Pocha’s hat got tossed at Pom’s feet.

Pom watched, jaw hanging open and tail starting to wag, as Pocha began to dance, doing the cutest impression of Yuuri’s short program that he had ever seen. His paws were thrown up, a little too short to crossover properly, but he was still the most beautiful puppy in the world, in Pom’s opinion.

Pocha jumped with a po added to each one, doing little twirls to mimic spins. He stumbled, once or twice, but pushed himself back with a huff. An empty paper towel holder was used as a pole, Pocha swinging around it, his hair slicked back no doubt by the still dripping kitchen sink faucet.

“Po… pom…” Pom breathed out, amazed, tail thumping either side of his hips when he got a wink from Pocha.

As the music crescendoed, Pocha leapt off the counter straight for Pom. He tumbled on the last note, taking two steps in the wrong direction, before crashing into Pom’s open arms. “Po-cha!” he declared, in the same rhythm as tada, and promptly fell over laughing.

Pom was confused, reaching over to help Pocha up only to be tugged off his own feet. Pocha threw his arms around Pom’s shoulder and pressed a big kiss to his cheek, then another and another, each accompanied by a po, po, po!

“Pom??”

“Pocha!”

Pom’s hand was taken in a very soft paw and Pocha pulled him over to the golden treat box, needing two tries to grab the box because Pocha did not want to let go of Pom. A praline was unwrapped and quickly stuffed into his mouth, Pocha munching down another one himself.

Sweetness overtook Pom’s mouth, followed by a bitter burn that made him cough. “Pom?!!”

“Po!” Pocha explained, picking up a few more of the wrapped treats and pushing them all into Pom’s hands. “Po, po, po!”

Curious, Pom removed the covering and ate the second one more carefully. Then the third. He felt very warm, and by the fourth, he had Pocha in his arms. The two of them barked and laughed as they spun each other to the repeating music, falling over as they proceeded to dance across the entire house.

Yuuri and Victor came home to a mess and two very drunken passed out puppies. Brandy pralines proceeded to be banned from the house.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come find me on tumblr, @lucycamui](https://lucycamui.tumblr.com)


End file.
